Receivers designed to receive transmitted signals often need to determine whether a signal they are supposed to receive from a transmitter is present. This can be a challenge, as the receiver may still “receive” a “signal” which is not actually an active signal transmitted by a transmitter, but instead constitutes noise. Loss of Signal (LOS) circuits exist which attempt to detect a loss of signal.
However, there is a need for an improved LOS circuit which can quickly detect such a LOS condition.